Heartbeat
by NowLoading
Summary: She was slowly driving him insane. And he was letting her. ZAGR. Based off the song by Childish Gambino. Replacement for my old story, IFHY. Slight OOCness with both characters.


**A/N: Bonjour. Konichiwa. Ni Haó. Aloha. Hello. I've decided to replace my old Invader Zim story IFHY with this one. I deleted IFHY simply because it was not my best work. I mean, it was funny but it could've been better. When I write my fanfics, even the ones that I don't post online, I write them as if I were turning them in for a grade; and IFHY did not meet that standard. Unlike IFHY, this is a one-shot (a long one-shot) and should consist of much better organization, stronger diction, more distinct tone, and better syntax. So please read, enjoy (if you can) and leave a review.**

_Heartbeat_

_*Original song by Childish Gambino (Donald Glover)*_

_*Album: Camp*_

_*Year: 2011*_

**I do warn you: This story contains language of a mature nature and content of the sexual nature. Reader discretion is highly advised.**

OoOoOo

There she was, with _him_ again. Zim's hands balled into fists as he watched Gaz chase (not literally) the other male, and the male seemed to ignore her. The Irken sighed as he slid his empty glass towards the bartender, who then filled it with whiskey and gave it back to him. He brought the cup of hard liquor to his lips and drank; it was extremely disgusting, but he needed something to help him relax his racing mind.

He failed to understand why Gaz halted their relationship to date a guy who acts as if she doesn't even exist. Zim knew that he was not the nicest, most tactful person in the world, but he also knew that he cared for Gaz, more so than the filthy excuse for a homosapien that she is with now.

And that confused him immensely.

He could not for the life of him understand why she went from a relationship with a caring partner to one where her partner could care less about her. Zim was what humans would call a jerk, and he was the first to admit it; however, he was extremely affectionate when he was with Gaz. It was just in his nature to show affection for her; even after they stopped dating. It was something about Gaz that made him act different; she brought out his more loving side. So he didn't understand why she chased after a male who displayed no type of affection for her at all.

Finishing his drink, he stood up from his stool and paid for his beverage before leaving the bar. The alcohol wasn't working fast quick enough for him and he couldn't stand to see Gaz waste her time on a male that clearly had no interest in her.

So he made his way home in hopes of clearing his head, but realized he couldn't as he saw a car parked on the street in front of his house. His "girlfriend", Wandy, was there; and he knew that she would want to spend time with him, and Zim wished to be alone. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he wanted to be alone; or rather, he had the heart, but he didn't have the patience to. He knew that she would want an explanation as to why he wishes to be by himself, but if he gave her the explanation it would leave her broken hearted.

Zim didn't even consider Wandy to be his girlfriend, or, at least not on the same level that Gaz was. Truth be told, he only let Wandy "date" him because he needed someone to take his mind off of Gaz. He didn't even like her. He just found an attractive woman and allowed for her to believe that they were in a relationship; hoping that one day he would get Gaz off his mind and develop feelings for her.

Before Wandy, Zim was in a "relationship" with a female named Jazz, in hopes to achieve the same thing he was trying to achieve with Wandy; but that relationship didn't last. Jazz had wanted Zim to promise that he would be hers forever, and of course Zim declined. How could he pledge himself to a woman that he was just using for sex?

Wandy hadn't gotten to that point yet, but Zim figured that he should stop leading her on before she could get there. So as he entered his house and Wandy greeted him, he said,"We need to talk."

A look of concern came onto the human's face as she said,"About what."

Zim took a deep breath before saying,"Us."

"W…what about us?"

"…Wandy, Zim does not feel as if the relationship between he and you is working," Zim said calmly as Wandy gasped.

"What? Are…are you dumping me?"

"Yes, Zim is."

Wandy was about to ask why, but her shock became replaced with anger, and she slapped Zim harshly across the face, causing the Irken to wince. "You asshole!" She exclaimed before storming out of the house.

Had Zim not been in shock, he would have followed the human out of the house and enlightened her on what happens when people strike him. However, since he was taken aback by her actions, he just stood there. After getting over the sting of pain on his face, he sluggishly walked over to his couch and took a seat. The Irken felt bad for what he did to Wandy, but he blamed his actions on Gaz ending their relationship. Had Gaz not dumped him, he wouldn't have had to lead both Jazz and Wandy on like he did. He would still be with Gaz, and he would be happy.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, not completely snapping him out if his thoughts, but taking his mind off his current situation. He pulled it out and viewed the screen, a scowl coming onto his face; it was a text message from Gaz. She was responding to his message the day before of him telling her that it wasn't fair.

_What do you mean?_

Zim had half a mind not to reply, but it was something in him that wasn't going to let him. So instead, he typed back a reply: **Exactly what Zim said. It isn't fair.**

A couple of seconds pass before before Gaz's reply pops up on his screen: _Again, I'm going to ask you what you meant by that._

The Irken sighed before typing back: **You know what Zim means. You leave me for someone who could care less about you. In my eyes, that is not fair.**

_Zim, we had to break up. We started fighting, more often than not._

**Just because we had our spats does not mean that we should have ended our relationship.**

_Zim, I don't want to talk about this._

**Why**?

_I just don't. We don't date anymore, just leave it at that._

**It is extremely difficult to accept the fact that we do not date anymore considering the fact that we still have intercourse every other night.**

_Whatever._

**Admit it Little Gaz, you are still attracted to Zim.**

_You're right, I am._

**Then why do we not date?**

_We can't date because we're not single._

**Actually, I am single.**

_You dumped Wandy?_

**Yes.**

_Why? You and her were a cute couple._

**I didn't like her. I only got into a relationship with her to take my mind off of you. But I can't stop thinking about you.**

_Zim, don't start._

**I fail to understand why you left me for that insignificant human that obviously cares nothing for you.**

_I don't want to talk about this._

**I do.**

_Well, we should talk in person. I don't like texting about things like this._

**What if I don't want to talk in person?**

_Oh please Zim. I know good and well you want to see me_

OoOoOo

"Zim, why is it that every time I see you, you're quiet?" Gaz said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Zim shrugged and slumped down onto Gaz's couch.

"Don't shrug. You had so much to say when we were texting. Where's all that talk at?"

The Irken remained silent as he looked at the ground. He could never speak when he was around her, she made his mind go blank. And when he could manage to think of what to say, he was never able to say it. Her mere presence alone stole the words right out of his mouth.

Gaz stood in front of him and leaned down, grabbing his arms and giving him a good shake before saying,"C'mon. Talk. Tell me how it's not fair."

Zim looked up at her, as if he was going to speak, but the words escaped him. His squeedly spooch began to race, as it often did whenever he was alone with her.

A heavy sigh came from Gaz as she said,"Why do you do this Zim? Every time we meet so that we can talk, you're quiet; but when we text, you send all these long paragraphs talking about how you don't understand why we broke up…"

"Because Zim doesn't understand," the Irken said quietly, looking down.

"I told you that we argue too much."

"So you would rather be in a relationship with someone who doesn't care enough to argue with you?"

"No…he cares," Gaz said, looking away.

"If he cared, then Zim would not be here right now. If he cared, he would be here with you instead of being out and about with whoever. Little Gaz, he does not care about you, not the way that Zim does." Zim was surprised at his own boldness; he couldn't believe that he had finally expressed how he felt.

"Zim…,"Gaz began, but stopped as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her grip on his arms loosened she fell on the couch next to him.

The sight of Gaz crying next to Zim was enough to melt his heart, and he turned to wrap his arms around her. In the back of his mind, he knew what was going to happen; he was going to comfort her, she was going to cry into him, and he would feel so bad from seeing her cry that he would kiss her in order to make her feel better, and one kiss would lead to another until they were kissing passionately. Their kissing would lead to touching and caressing, which would lead to arousal, which in turn led to sexual intercourse.

Every time he was alone with Gaz, that's what would happen. She would cry, he would feel bad and they would sleep together. So it came as no surprise to Zim that when he kissed her, her tongue came out and ran along his bottom lip.

He parted his lips and allowed for their tongues to meet. Everything in him wanted to push her away and he wanted to walk away from her; but as he heard her moan from his long tongue coiling around hers, he turned against it. He could never go through with his notion of walking away from her; every time he got ready to, he would have a flashback of when they were dating, and he would give up.

So they continued kissing, and then clothing began to come off as they stumbled down the hallway towards Gaz's bedroom; Zim's body heating up and his squeedly spooch beating faster and faster as the approached the bed. In the back of his mind, Zim still wanted to walk away, but as he looked into Gaz's lust filled eyes, he decided against it.

Laying her down on the bed, he positioned himself in between her legs and took her roughly, making her moan out. Gaz wrapped her legs tightly around Zim's hips as the Irken placed his hands on either side of her head. He started to thrust quickly into her, drawing out another moan from her. Closing his eyes and lowering his head to the crook of her neck, Zim picked up his pace, his tongue sliding over the warm skin of the human below him.

It felt good.

But it felt nowhere near as good as it did when they were dating; at least, not to Zim. His mind wasn't in it. He was going through the motions, but he wasn't completely focused on his task at hand. His mind was racing; all he could think about was what was going to happen when it was over.

It was moments like this that made Zim wish that he had never gotten into a relationship with Gaz. He figured that if he and Gaz had never became an item, then maybe he wouldn't be the way he was now. Maybe he wouldn't be using women to get over her, maybe he wouldn't be constantly confused, and maybe she wouldn't be on his mind every second of every day. That's what he wanted.

But it only took one look into Gaz's lust-filled eyes for him to take that thought back.

"Z…Zim…," the human moaned as the Irken rolled over onto his back, putting Gaz on top. A groan escaped from both of them as the pale human began to ride him, his hands gripping her thighs tightly as her hands rested on his chest.

Why Zim let her be on top, he didn't know. Every time she was on top, it made him more confused. Every time he looked at her he felt angry, but he also felt happy. He was angry because it reminded him that she dumped him for an asshole, but it also made him happy because it reminded him of when they were a couple.

It didn't make any sense.

But he didn't care at the moment, for his climax was drawing near. He flipped them back over and thrust into her at a frantic pace, causing Gaz to let out a whine and arch her back up. The Irken slid one of his hands down to the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs and pushed down on it, firmly. This caused the human below him to cry out at her climax, her walls tightening around Zim's shaft and causing him to groan out his own climax.

Catching his breath, he pulled out of her and lay on his back next to her. Just as he was about to leave, Gaz said the words that he had been anticipating since he arrived over there:

"Zim, don't go."

Those three words, those three little words. They gave him so much confusion. Every fiber in his being told him to leave and to never come back, but there was something that was telling him to stay. Telling him that if he walked out on her that he would never be happy.

And he listened.

He turned towards her and pulled her into his arms. Gaz intertwined their legs and placed her head on his chest as Zim sighed. Every time they tried to get together and talk, he knew what was going to happen. He knew they would copulate, and he knew that once they were done that she would want him to stay, and he knew that he would stay. And he never knew why he stayed. Nothing was going to change. Gaz was still going to stay with her current boyfriend and Zim was going to find some other woman to use. It was the same thing. Every. Single. Time.

The Irken finally came to the conclusion that she was slowly driving him insane.

And he was letting her.

**A/N: There, it's finished. I do suggest that if you've never heard "Heartbeat" then you should listen to the song. Not only is it a good song, but it will also help you better understand this story. Be kind enough to leave a review.**

**Peace.**


End file.
